Second Chance
by ScFlEaD
Summary: ."I knew that if Bella had not been so giving, so selfless, then I would still have her here with me.....but I wouldn’t be holding my daughter." What if Bella didn't make it? After giving birth to her daughter, Bella died...or did she?
1. Chapter 1 Gone

_Disclaimer: __Twilight__ and the other books in the Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer_

************************************************************************

"_. . . as they die, the ones we love, we lose our witnesses, our watchers, those who know and understand the tiny little meaningless patterns, those words drawn in water with a stick. And there is nothing left but the endless flow._"

_- Anne Rice_

_************************************************************************_

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

_************************************************************************_

It had been days since I last saw her. Two days to be exact had gone by with me living without her smile, her blush, her voice, her laugh, _her. _I had myself to blame for this. I was a monster to do this to her. If only I had never met Bella. None of this would have happened.

As I looked down at the sleeping form in my arms, I knew that I wouldn't want her gone either. This tiny, breakable newborn has been the only thing keeping me from running to Italy and begging the Volturi for death as I did once before.

She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, next to Bella on our wedding day of course. I knew that if Bella had not been so giving, so selfless, then I would still have her here with me.....but I wouldn't be holding my daughter.

Today was the day her and I were leaving. I don't know where we will go but I could not stay.

As I stood there watching Jasper and Emmett lower the casket that held my dead wife I was sure that I could not stay. It was hard enough being here at her funeral, in the place where we had first confessed our love for each other.

I had told no one of my plans to leave, but I was sure that Alice knew. She would understand why I needed to leave. Next to me, she was the one who was hurt the most by this.

I would miss all of my family deeply. Except for the one I put as much blame on for this happening as I put on myself.

Rosalie was so selfish compared to my Bella. She didn't care about what happened to Bella as long as the baby was okay.

Two days ago, After Bella's heart had stopped and I realized that I was working on a dead corpse, I couldn't believe it. Even though I had put as much venom into her system as I could, she was....._gone_.

Right then I had just wanted to curl up on the floor and die with her.

I don't know how long I stayed like that when Rosalie's thought brought me out of my state of shock.

"_Now I can have you all to myself_ "

I was outraged as I realized that Rosalie never expected Bella to survive the birth of the baby. She was actually counting on the fact that Bella would not be around to claim her baby and that I would be on the next plane to Italy so that I couldn't either.

She was planning on stepping in and keeping my daughter.

Renessme.

Mine and Bella's daughter.

I ran downstairs and grabbed her from Rosalie's arms before throwing Rosalie threw the window.

Alice - probably seeing that I was going to kill Rosalie – came into the house with Emmett running behind her. They held me back before I could attack again even though I could tell from Alice's thoughts that she wouldn't mind if I caused Rosalie some pain for what she did.

I agreed to stay when Carlisle and Esme came home, but I knew I'd be leaving soon.

I didn't see Rosalie again until now at the funeral of my love's death.

She looked genuinely sorry for what she had caused, but I knew it was all an act. She was still the low, selfish person she had been all her life.

When the funeral was over, it was only Renessme, Bella, and I left in the meadow.

I went over to Bella's grave and let out a heartbroken sob as I lay flowers down and kissed the ground there.

After what had seemed like hours, I got up and looked into the forest where Alice was waiting. I nodded at her as I ran to a new place with my daughter in my arms.

************************************************************************

_Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen_

_************************************************************************_

After Edward left the meadow, I got the same vision I always get whenever Renessme wasn't around.

My vision was of Bella.

It was always the same, just her standing in her and Edward's meadow.

I was so confused by this vision because I knew that Bella was dead.

Yet I would always see her in this very meadow I was standing in now with her brown hair swaying in the wind as she stood there unmoving. Her posture did not change and she didn't breathe. She just stood there.

When I first got this vision, I was sure she wasn't dead because of what I had seen. Even though the vision got weaker, I was sure it was true. But when I went to go see Bella, she was dead.

It was so frustrating to have the little hope you have yanked from under you.

Edward didn't know about this vision because I never had visions around Renessme and Edward never left her. I also wouldn't allow myself to think about it when I was around him – not that he listened too much of anything now.

Edward was now just a shell of what he once was. He looked even worse then when we left Bella after her eighteenth birthday. The only thing that kept him going was his daughter. He knew that he had to be here for her.

I couldn't believe that Rosalie would do this. Of course it was Bella's fault for wanting to keep her baby but I never thought that Rosalie would use Bella like that. Not caring what happened to Bella or Edward just so that she could get what she wanted. Not that we would let her keep Renessme after we had seen her plan, but I had other things to worry about now.

It didn't feel right to ignore my vision and I couldn't get the thought of it out of my head. I decided that everyday I would come back to this meadow and check. Check to make sure that there wasn't some small microscopic chance that this could come true.

************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2 Imperfect plan

_Disclaimer: __Twilight__ and the other books in the Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer_

_************************************************************************_

_"It is not love that is blind, but jealousy."_

_-Lawrence Durrell_

************************************************************************

_Three years later….._

_************************************************************************_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen_

************************************************************************

I couldn't believe what I had done. How could I have acted that way or thought those things? I was a selfish person. I had used Bella as she meant nothing. As if her life meant nothing to anybody.

I had used Edward too. Bella was a part of him. If she was gone, he was gone. This was exactly what happened.

Two days after Bella had died giving birth to her daughter; Bella's funeral had taken place in her and Edward's meadow.

Edward had looked like he was in so much pain. It was then that I had truly realized what I had done.

_I had torn this family apart._

I was sure that Bella would have tried to keep her baby even if I wasn't there to help her, but that we would have been able to overpower her. We would have been able to abort the baby.

Bella seemed sure that she could survive this. She thought that the vampire venom would fix any damage caused.

So I told her she was right even though I knew better.

I couldn't just stand there and watch Bella being taken away from something as precious as a baby, something that I wanted too.

When I realized that Bella wouldn't make it through this, a plan formed in my head.

I could play along. Think about things going right. Telling Bella, Edward, and everyone else that this was all going to work out and that Bella was going to live.

Then when Bella wasn't around because it obviously wouldn't work, I would be there to claim the baby as my own.

The thought of me having my own baby made my whole body fill with joy.

The thing that I had wanted ever since I had seen my human friend with her happy family would be mine.

Then I remembered the one thing preventing this from happening.

_Edward._

He would be there to claim his child.

He would be there to take care of him or her as his place as a father.

_And I wouldn't get my child._

But as I thought back to the last time we all thought Bella was dead, I filled up with joy once more.

_Edward wouldn't be around._

When he saw his precious Bella dead, Edward wouldn't be able to stand it. He would run off to Italy again.

I knew that it was his decision. I couldn't stop him from committing suicide. It was what he wanted so I would not stop him.

_And I would have my child. _

For the duration of Bella's pregnancy, I did not allow myself to think about my plan in the case of Edward overhearing.

I only thought about the impossible outcome. The outcome that would never happen. And as wrong as it seemed, I didn't want this happy outcome to happen.

Things were going according to plan when Edward absolutely hated his own child because he knew it was killing his Bella.

_This was perfect. _

With Edward hating the baby, he wouldn't want to stay around on this Bella-less Earth taking care of it.

Then when Edward started hearing the baby's thoughts, he did a one eighty turn. He started to _love_ it_._

_This was horrible._

I knew why this happened. Edward now knew that the baby loved Bella. How could he hate that loved and cared for the same thing as him? This was why he wouldn't kill that dog Jacob.

Edward started to get hopeful that Bella would live.

_This was terrible. _

He was setting himself up for a bigger fall when she didn't survive.

We had decided that it would be best to have Carlisle deliver the baby unnaturally, but before him and Esme could get back from their hunting trip, Bella was in labor.

When we took her upstairs I got impatient. Edward wanted to wait until the morphine to spread while his child couldn't breathe.

Then when I could smell the blood, I couldn't control myself. I didn't know who grabbed me, but when I was back in control I went back.

Edward was holding his daughter.

_Renesmee. _

He let Bella have her to hold.

_I was jealous._

After she bit Bella and I took Renesmee to hold, all feelings of jealousy were forgotten and joy replaced it.

I took her downstairs while Edward attempted to save Bella. I could believe I was finally holding her.

_My child._

The one thing that I had wanted for all the years of my existence was finally mine.

As I heard Bella's heart stop after its final beat, I was cruelly and selfishly _happy._

Bella was now dead. Edward would be soon leaving along with her.

As I looked at the beautiful face of _my daughter _I thought,

"_Now I can have you all to myself."_

That was my mistake.

Through the grieving that Edward was doing upstairs, he heard that one single thought.

He ran from downstairs and grabbed Renesmee from my arms before throwing me out the window.

Alice and Emmett came soon after to hold Edward back from attacking me again.

What I saw in all their eyes made me shiver on the inside.

_Hate,_

_Disbelief,_

_Disappointment._

None of them had thought that I was capable of doing something like this.

When everyone came back, No one would look at me.

_Not even Emmett. _

When it was the day of Bella's funeral with just the Cullen's here, I was truly sorry for what I had done.

I would make up for what I had done how.

_I will fix this._

I decided that the first step in this was apologizing to Edward. I would get him to see how I was truly sorry for the had done. I knew he would never forgive me, but I needed to let him know.

When the funeral was over, we all left to give Edward some privacy.

He was still holding Renesmee as he had ever since he took her away from me two days ago.

_He would make a great father._

When Edward or Alice didn't come home we were all worried.

Alice finally came home. She told us that Edward had left, that he needed to do this and he just couldn't stay here any longer.

_This was all my fault. _

For the next few years, my family slowly forgave me. Emmett was of course first but the others took longer.

_I caused so much pain. _

Alice disappeared everyday at the same time to go back to the meadow Bella was buried at. We mostly thought that she just went back to visit Bella, but Jasper told me of the disappointment Alice was feeling every time when she got back and so we sensed that she was looking for something.

After three years, we still don't know where Edward is or what happened to him. I just hope that he will eventually come home so that I can apologize for what I have caused......_even if he won't forgive me._

************************************************************************

_Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen_

_************************************************************************ _

After three years of coming to this meadow everyday, I felt like all hope that I once had was lost. I was stupid for convincing myself that my vision would come true, that there was even a possibility it could come true.

I still don't know what happened to Edward and Renesmee because Edward never leaves her for a second.

I decided that this would be my last time checking the meadow for my vision to come true.

There was no Bella when I got there.

I let out a heavy sigh as I turned around to run back home.

But I snapped my head back when I heard a growl coming from the meadow.

************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3 Make me proud

_Disclaimer: __Twilight__ and the other books in the Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer_

************************************************************************

"_At bottom every man knows well enough that he is a unique being, only once on this earth; and by no extraordinary __chance__ will such a marvelously picturesque piece of diversity in unity as he is, ever be put together a __second__ time._"

_-__Friedrich Nietzsche _

_************************************************************************_

_Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen _

_************************************************************************_

_There was no Bella when I got there.._

_I let out a heavy sigh as I turned around to run back home._

_But I snapped my head back when I heard a growl coming from the meadow. _

What I was seeing was unreal.

_Impossible._

I thought that this could never come true. No matter how much I wanted it to happen.

All my knowledge was telling me that this couldn't be true.....yet it _was._

It was finally happening! Three years I had waited for this to happen.

My vision had gotten so weak that I couldn't even force myself to see it anymore. Now it was finally coming true.

It actually wasn't exactly the same as the original vision.

The Bella in my vision was just standing there. She was un-moving and un-changing other than her hair that was blowing in the breeze of the meadow. She looked like a perfect statue with a heart broken as well as confused expression frozen on her face. She also had her eyes closed tightly.

This Bella was in a low crouch. Posed to kill at the moment she saw fit.

I couldn't believe that I had missed this very important fact that I just now realized. It was dangerously obvious now with Bella crouching in front of me waiting to pounce and kill me at a second's decision.

_Bella was a vampire._

I could only guess that I didn't notice this fact it my visions because there was no sun. With no sun illuminating her skin with millions of tiny diamonds, there wasn't really much difference.

Bella had always been beautiful but now that I really looked, her beauty was enhanced. Any tiny microscopic imperfections that she once had were gone. I could also tell that she was a bit taller than her original height and that her hair was longer. All the damage caused by the birth of her daughter was gone and she was back to a perfect body.

I had no idea how this could have happened but I was intensely grateful that it did.

I'll be sure to ask Carlisle about this. He would know how it was possible for me to have my best friend finally back with me.

With all my joy at the current moment, I let out a huge smile.

As I still looked at Bella, as I had not taken my eyes off her, I could tell she was confused and I understood why.

She must think I'm completely crazy. Here she is, growling and about to kill me at any second. Then there's me, her victim, smiling like it was my happiest day on Earth. It was one of my happiest.

As I was examinating her confusion, a thought struck me.

_Does she remember me? _

_************************************************************************ _

"_Children are our __second chance__ to have a great parent-child relationship__."_

_-Laura Schlesinger_

************************************************************************

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen _

************************************************************************

I looked behind me as I ran through the forest at half of my usual speed.

It was one of the warmer days that we have had here in out new home. The Canadian landscape was truly beautiful. We were in British Columbia for the time being. Over the last three years we have traveled around Canada and parts of the United States, never staying in one spot for too long.

We also never went anywhere near the state of Washington.

Renesmee was gaining speed on me. Every once in a while we raced each other as a form of entertainment. We both knew that I was much faster than her for the time being but it was one of the ways we past the time. Renesmee also swore that one day soon she would beat me.

She was now only three years old but with the body of a ten year old. This terrified me as much as it would any parent under the same circumstances. She would only have 20, or hopefully a little more, years of life if this continued.

This also scared me because I knew that after Renesmee was gone, I would have nothing left to hold on to. I would have nothing left to keep me wanting to stay on this Earth. I had no doubt that after she was gone that I would be gone quite soon after.

Even only with an appearance of a ten year old, Renesmee was truly beautiful. It both made me proud but was also a curse for me.

She had the same colour of bronze hair that I had, but with long curls in it that came from Charlie. Her attribute that was my curse were her eyes. They are a deep brown colour that are exactly the same as the ones I had once seen on my love.

_My Bella _

Every time I look into my daughters eyes, it brings back the memories that will never leave me and that I do not want to forget.

These memories were the happiest times I had ever experienced. They were so full of love, contentment and promise for the future.

_But there was no future. _

There was no future that involved Bella and I living out our existence together.

_The perfect life. _

But I now know that it wouldn't be so perfect. Something would have always been missing even though we wouldn't have known it.

Our daughter would be missing from our perfect life. And so it wouldn't be perfect.

It seems that there is no way to obtain true and utter happiness for a monster like myself. I should not have thought that there was.

Renesmee and I both stopped running as we both caught the sent of a black bear not to far from us.

She looked at me expectantly. Her thoughts were asking me if she was allowed to catch this one on her own.

Even thought she looked so young and breakable, I knew that she was almost as strong and unbreakable as a full vampire. She could handle a measly bear on her own.

"Make me proud", I said to her in approval of what she was going to do.

Renesmee smiled a breathtaking smile as she ran off into the direction of the bear.

I followed closely behind. There were two main reasons I did this.

One of the reasons is so that I could always know she was safe. I never let Renesmee get too far away from me. I knew that even with her strength and speed, there were still dangers out there for her.

If we ever came across a werewolf, I knew that they would be able to easily overpower her. With me by her side, that would never happen. I would sooner die then let my Renesmee get hurt in the slightest.

There was also the Volturi to worry about. If they ever got word that I had a biological daughter, something that was believed to be impossible, they would track us down. Knowing Aro, we would be forced back to Italy with us having no choice but to join their guard. I also did not want them doing any sort of testing on my daughter.

The other reason that I always stayed close to Renesmee was Alice.

I knew from before I had left with Renesmee, just days after her birth, that Alice could not see the future if Renesmee was involved in it.

Although I loved my family, I could not let them know where we were. They would not hesitate to drag us back with them and make us stay. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle that. Forks brought back too many memories as well as the faces of my family.

I sat up on a branch of a tree near the bear as Renesmee positioned herself to pounce. She was now very good at this. She was stealthy enough that the bear had not even heard her yet.

After a few seconds Renesmee pounced onto the bear and immediately broke its neck so that it would not endure excess pain. She swiftly drank from the bear and then started to bury it.

Blocking Alice's visions was not the only thing Renesmee was able to do. She also had the ability to put the pictures of her thoughts into your head. It was an incredible trait for her to have.

The first time I found out that she could do this was the day after we had left Forks. We were in Newfoundland Canada. We had stayed there for a while as I enjoyed the taste of the moose that grew in numbers there.

Renesmee would look at me with questioning eyes while touching my cheek with her hand. I didn't understand that it was her doing it at first but I kept on seeing the image of Bella right after Renesmee was born in my head.

After I figured out that it was Renesmee doing this, I knew she wanted Bella and was asking for her but I carefully ignored her questions.

About a year ago I had finally told Renesmee about her mother. I now knew that I should have still kept it from her even though she had the right to know.

She blamed herself for what happened and even though I tried to assure her it truly was not her fault, her opinion has not changed.

She knew how much pain Bella's death had caused me and blamed it all on herself. She was just like Bella in that way.

After Renesmee was done burying the bear remains, I stepped off the branch that I had been on previously and fell to the ground landing on my feet. She came over to me and put her hand in mine and I grasped it tightly.

"Did I make you proud?" She asked in her sweet voice with a smile.

"Of course," I answered while smiling back at her, "You always do."

************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4 Instinct

_Disclaimer: __Twilight__ and the other books in the Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer_

_************************************************************************_

"_You never get a second chance at a first impression."_

_-Unknown_

************************************************************************

_Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen_

_***********************************************************************_

_She must think I'm completely crazy. Here she is, growling and about to kill me at any second. Then there's me, her victim, smiling like it was my happiest day on Earth. It was one of my happiest._

_As I was examinating her confusion, a thought struck me._

_Does she remember me? _

************************************************************************

_Three days earlier_

_************************************************************************_

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

************************************************************************

I slowly awoke from my sleep, clearing the fog of sleep from my brain. I could feel how stiff my limbs were and went to stretch them and found that it was not possible.

The rest of my body was in some sort of numb state. It was almost as if my body was still asleep although my head was fully awake.

I next tried to open my eyes but I could not do that either. I tried using my other senses but nothing worked.

I was instantly worried. My first thought was that I might be in a coma or something close to it and tried to think of how this could have happened.

This was when the worrying really started.

I found I could not remember anything. I tried to think of something, anything that could give me some piece of information but it was not working.

Even my own name was unknown to me. I couldn't remember my appearance or any part of my life.

_I'm a stranger to myself _

I was truly frightened by this thought.

I was desperate to remember anything. It was pure torture to not know anything about yourself, or to not know anything about your life as in my case.

While I was desperately searching though my mind an image struck me.

It was the face of a boy of seventeen or eighteen as far as I could tell. He had the strangest shade of bronze-coloured hair that sat untidily on his head, sticking in every which direction. He was very pale, paler then I could imagine anyone being. His face was void of any imperfection except for maybe the purplish bruise-like shadows under his eyes. He was beautiful, the perfect image of an angel.

If that wasn't enough to take my breath away, he was also smiling a devastatingly handsome, slightly crooked smile. And he was smiling in my direction.

After the initial happiness of remembering something went away, I was confused about how this boy had anything to do with me. I severely doubted that I was important enough to have the attention of this boy for any reason.

While I was pondering this, I realized that my other senses were slowly coming back to me. I was still unable to open my eyes, but could smell the sent of soil and rotten wood. I could also hear the sound of trees and maybe even grass blades rubbing against each other.

I listened longer and could hear a stream of rushing water somewhat farther away.

I felt a chill of fear when I heard fast footsteps - as if someone was running at an incredible speed - coming closer.

I knew I was powerless to do anything since I still had no control over my body, and if this person wanted to do anything to me I wouldn't be able to stop them.

The person stopped above me. I now realized that I must be under the ground. This thought relaxed me, as they wouldn't be able to see me. It also scared me.

I heard a female sigh come from what I know realized must be a girl. She sounded disappointed and deeply saddened by something.

I listened as her footsteps quickly retreated back the same way they came from.

I thought about why the girl had come and why she has been so sad but couldn't come up with any possible explanation.

And so began my long wait in the ground. I felt like I had already been here for a while but it was different now that I was actually awake and experiencing the complete and utter boredom that went with it.

I could tell it was night when I could hear the different types of nocturnal insects and animals making noises and moving around.

The next day I heard the footsteps again around the same time as the day before.

My eyes opened with the shock of hearing her come back again. I was surprised when I saw my surroundings. I was in some sort of wooden rectangular box that was just big enough for me to fit inside. It was completely dark inside but I found that with my sight I could still see. It was strange to be able to see in the dark. I knew it wasn't normal.

I was startled when I heard a sob come from above me.

I had forgotten that she was there as I explored my new-found eye sight. I was so confused. One reason was for why she was so sad. I realized that it must have something to do with me. She must know I am buried in the ground here, but that still doesn't explain much.

I looked the box I was in once more and realized what it was.

_A coffin._

_A coffin?_

_A coffin!_

But I'm not dead! I shouldn't be in here! Surely she must know that.

She let out another sob from above me and I realized that it sounded familiar. She must know me if she is reacting this way. I just couldn't place where or when I had met her before. I am guessing that it would be this way for anyone I might know.

She collapsed onto the ground and I felt my heart sadden for the girl. I wanted to comfort her and I didn't know why.

When she left I tried to think about how I could have been mistakenly pronounced dead.

That's when I realized that I hadn't eaten.

There was no way that I could still be alive with no type of nutrients. While I was freaking out about his fact I realized more.

_My heart isn't beating._

_I haven't taken one breath._

_I have unreal enhanced senses._

_What am I!?!?_

After calming down a bit, I spent that night thinking about everything while trying to convince myself I wasn't insane. I couldn't think of any good reason.

The next morning I felt myself regain power over my body and I felt _strong._

I was sure that I had never had this type of power before. It was amazing to feel this type of strength in my limbs. It felt like I had so much built up energy.

Suddenly I felt a strong burning in my throat unlike anything I had felt before. It was as if I had swallowed gasoline and then stuck a match down my throat.

I was then that I smelt something so mouthwatering I could already imagine it going down my throat.

The girl ran back to where I was and I tried to wait until she was gone to go after my meal but it was impossible with the scent so overpowering.

I used my legs to kick up through the coffin and write up to the ground I was surprised at my strength.

I quickly jumped up the hole and started running in the direction of the wonderful scent. It was overpowering my mind and senses making the burn in my throat more prominent.

When I saw a girl in the way of the direction I was running I acted on instinct and quickly growled while sinking into a crouch. I was surprised by my actions but for some reason it felt _right_.

She had her back turned to me but snapped her black spiky head of hair at a blurring speed when she heard my growl.

She first looked at me with shock and then utter happiness as a huge smile spread across her perfect pale face.

This wasn't what confused me the most.

I was confused at the fact that she smiling at someone about to attack her, but I held more confusion for why she looked so familiar to me.

She looked as pale and as perfectly put together as the bronze-haired boy that I saw in my memories the day I woke up.

My observations stopped short when the burning in my throat returned to my thoughts.

The girl was all but forgotten as I ran past her to follow the scent.

It was as if my brain was in a frozen state, unable to control my body as it acted on instinct, I didn't even realized what I was doing until after it was done.

As I came back to my senses, I was horrified by what I had just done.

My clothing was torn and blood stained hanging in shreds so that it barely covered me. My hair was completely tangled in huge knot and was also splattered with blood.

I looked down at the fur covered animal in my hands. A dear, drained of its blood and life.

I threw the deer away from me and dropped to the ground with my head in my hands.

I could still taste the blood in my mouth. I was even more disgusted with myself when I thought of how good it tasted.

All of this new information was too much for me to handle.

As I sat there trying to think of a possible explanation for all of this I heard a snap of a twig to the left of me. I once again gave into my instincts and crouched ready for any attack.

It was the girl again. She must have followed me to where I was now. I suddenly felt ashamed because she would surely know what I did. She would be disgusted. She would hate me. I would _scare_ her.

All these thoughts depressed me for reasons unknown to me. Why would I care so much about what this girl thought of me?

I was surprised when I saw the expression on her face.

It wasn't one of disgust, hate or fear as I assumed. Her face only showed curiosity and the same happiness as before.

_Does she have a mental disease or something? _


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

_Disclaimer: __Twilight__ and the other books in the Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer_

_************************************************************************_

"_Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to completely __forget__.__" -Unknown_

_************************************************************************_

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen POV_

_************************************************************************_

_All these thoughts depressed me for reasons unknown to me. Why would I care so much about what this girl thought of me?_

_I was surprised when I saw the expression on her face. _

_It was one of disgust, hate or fear as I assumed. Her face only showed curiosity and the same happiness as before._

_Did she have a mental disease or something?_

That was the only possible explanation in my opinion, though I shouldn't be talking. I don't even know who I am.

The girl continued to stare at me and it became very hard to fight my instincts that told me to attack her. She seemed so familiar and I wanted to know if she could tell me the answers I needed.

"Bella?" She said almost as a question.

I was confused by what she said. Does she speak another language than me? I never thought of that. How would I be able to communicate with her now?

She saw the confusion on my face and her happiness dimmed a little. I didn't like to know that I was the one to cause this.

"Sorry," I mumbled quietly as an apology.

Now she was the one who was confused.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked me quickly. I guess she does speak English.

"I don't really know." There was a long pause before I spoke again. "What does Bella mean?"

She looked upset by this question. Maybe it was something I shouldn't have asked but I wanted answers.

"It's your name Bella. Your name! You don't remember? You don't remember me?"

I was taken aback by her answer and her questions. I felt a little better that I know knew something about me and that this girl obviously knew me somehow.

The girl patiently waited for my answers though she looked very upset.

I took in a big breath before answering. I realized that I could taste her scent on my tongue. It was very sweet.

"No I did not know my name until you just told me now. And..." I struggled for words trying not to make her upset by my answer, "You seem very familiar to me. I know I've heard your voice before and seen your face, but I just don't know.

She was still a little upset by this but seemed somewhat happy that I at least remembered her a little.

"My name is Alice. Alice Cullen. You're my best friend Bella." She suddenly started staring at my hand. "You're actually my sister in law."

My eyes shot down to my left hand. On it were the most beautiful rings. An engagement ring that I could tell was old fashioned, and a simple gold wedding band.

I was instantly scared. I was _married_? How could I not remember this? This was entirely too much to handle.

I turned and left with Alice calling my name behind me. I ran fast enough that she couldn't follow me. I wanted my answers from her but I needed some time to myself right now.

I finally stopped when I got to a river. I sat on the edge while dangling my bare feet in the water.

I took time to think over what Alice just said to me. She said her name was Alice Cullen.

As I thought of her name a memory came over me. It was terrifying because I had no idea what was going on around me while the memory was playing in my head.

"_Who are they?" I heard myself ask. It was strange that my voice sounded so different than it did now._

_A short brown haired girl was sitting next to me. It was apparent that I was asking her this question. We were looking at a group of people sitting at a table across the room from us. There were two girls and three boys._

_I recognized Alice as one of the girls sitting at the table. She was not looking at anyone in particular, just staring at nothing. The rest sitting at her table were exactly the same way. She got up from the table and walked off, dumping her uneaten lunch in the garbage on her way out of the large room. _

_I also saw that the bronze-haired boy that I had seen earlier in my memories was sitting with them. He looked at me when I asked my question as if he could hear me. _

_The girl next to me giggled before answering me and looking at the same table was._

"_That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one that left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this quietly as if we were sharing a secret while pointing them out._

"_They are... very nice looking," I said back to the girl. I felt this was an extreme understatement. _

"_Yes!" The girl agreed while giggling again. "They're all together though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together."_

I was brought out of the memory shocked by what just happened. It was a strange experience to say the least.

I started thinking about what Alice told me earlier. She said I was her sister in law. Does that mean she married a brother of mine? Or does that mean I'm married to one of her brothers?

I looked down at my rings as I thought of Alice's family in my memories.

The blonde haired boy, Jasper wasn't even related to her and was apparently her boyfriend. Even if we had gotten married, I wouldn't be her sister in law.

That left the other two.

Emmett was very muscular and intimidating. He was also with the beautiful blonde girl Rosalie. I had no idea why he would want someone like me when he had her. Although I guess it was somewhat possible.

The other option was Edward.

I had seen him in my memories before and had no doubt that I could never be with someone like him. He was perfect and angelic. I guess this option would be possible too and I found myself almost hoping it was.

I was still betting on Alice marrying a long lost brother of mine though.

I couldn't just live my life wondering like this. I needed answers before I go insane from over thinking.

I looked back down at myself and decided that I was going to find Alice before my shredded clothes fall off of me. I hoped that she would at least give me something to wear.

I jumped over to the other side of the river still surprised that I was able to do it so easily.

It was already dark out but I knew from being in the coffin that it wouldn't be a problem for me.

After I got to the other side I tried to think of a way to find Alice.

Before I could think too long, I smelled the same sweet smell that I recognized as Alice's. I followed it for a very short run before I came to a huge white house. I was surprised that I was so close to it without knowing.

I hesitated. I didn't know whether I should go up to it or not.

I made my decision when I heard Alice yelling from the inside of the house. I felt the need to help her with whatever she needed. I felt _loyal_ to her.

************************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6 The truth comes out

_Disclaimer: __Twilight__ and the other books in the Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer_

_************************************************************************_

_It takes two to speak the truth - one to speak, and another to hear._

_**- **__Henry David Thoreau_

************************************************************************

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

_************************************************************************_

_Before I could think too long, I smelled the same sweet smell that I recognized as Alice's. I followed it for a very short run before I came to a huge white house. I was surprised that I was so close to it without knowing._

_I hesitated. I didn't know whether I should go up to it or not. _

_I made my decision when I heard Alice yelling from the inside of the house. I felt the need to help her with whatever she needed. I felt _loyal_ to her. _

_***********************************************************************_

_Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen_

_************************************************************************_

I was upset when Bella said that she did not remember me. How can my best friend not remember me when I love her so much? How can it be possible that she does remember the bond we had, and the bond she had with my family? Especially Edward?

_Oh god. _

_Edward._

I still do not know where he is. He just will not leave Renesmee's side. I am glad that he is always around to protect her but I know it is mostly because he knows I can not see him when he is around her. He has made it pretty clear to me that he does not want to be found.

Then Bella told me that I was familiar to her.

_Familiar._

I sneered the word in my thoughts. This was awful. We finally get the missing piece to our family back and she does not even remember me! She probably would not know Edward or even her own daughter if she saw her.

I thought quickly and decided to be grateful that she at least somewhat recognized me. This gave me hope that it might not be so hard to get her to re-claim her memories.

"My name is Alice. Alice Cullen. You're my best friend Bella," I said helping her out. She was obviously confused about everything. Especially since she just had her first meal not even prepared for what she was doing. I knew what happened. She gave in to her instinct sub-consciously and then was horrified when she realized what she had done. It was the same thing that happened to everyone in my family. The only exception for Bella was that no one was there to tell her what was coming. There was no way she could have avoided it. She probably did not even realize what she is.

I started to think of another way to help her remember. I was looking at her when I realized her wedding and engagement rings were still on her finger. Maybe that would help her remember something.

Before I told her, I realized that if she did not remember anything from it, she would be scared off. I did not want her to leave me. I just got her back; I could not loose her again. If I lost her I would not just be failing myself but my entire family.

I knew that I could not look into her future for the outcome of my decision. Bella had some sort of block covering her future. It was like I could feel her presence in the future but could not get a visual image. I guess that she might be able to manipulate it because of the meadow vision I got of her for the past three years. Maybe before she woke up she was not able to control it.

I made the decision to tell her exactly how we well we know eachother. I kept my eyes on her left hand when I said, "You're actually my sister in law."

After I gave her this little piece of information her eyes shot down to her left hand. When I saw her expression changing to one of fear I instantly regretted telling her, although I knew she would soon seen the rings on her finger without my help.

She gave me a quick glance before abruptly turning around and running away from me. I called out her name with the small chance that she would actually come back, but she was already gone.

I fell to my knees on the forest floor. My head fell into my hands as I concentrated on trying not to sob out loud.

_She left me._

In my own selfish need for her to remember something I drove her way. I failed my family. This thought alone wanted to make me curl up on the ground and die. I hated this feeling but I knew I deserved it.

I needed this to be fixed. I would never forgive myself if I did not fix it. It was obvious that I would not be able to find her. Even if I had good tracking skills, she was a newborn vampire. Her strength alone would leave me incapable of taking her anywhere she did not want to. I needed help, and I knew exactly where to go to get it.

I got up and ran home as fast as my legs could carry me. My family would help me. We had all lost the missing pieces of our family. Even though we had only thought one of them was dead, with Bella here this would be fixable. We could get through this.

When I got home I ran through the door, leaving it open behind me. I wanted to get in and out as fast as possible before Bella got too far away. Every second she was probably getting farther away. This thought made my chest ache.

Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs in their room. I still had not totally forgiven Rosalie for what she had done, but when I realized that she was truly apologetic, I started to tolerate her. We still were not back to the relationship we once had. With Bella actually alive, or as alive as a vampire can be, completely forgiving Rosalie for her mistakes looked possible.

Esme was out somewhere unknown to me. She was probably getting items to re-decorate another room in the house. She did this to keep herself busy. I knew she did not want to have to think about the events that happened three years ago. Esme took it hard when Bella died. She was a daughter she had lost. As Carlisle had said, no parent should have to see there child die. When Edward left, taking Renesmee with him after promising he would stay, it broke her. She was not at all the same person she once was. She was still loving and caring but was always depressed. I could understand why.

Carlisle was in his study with Jasper. They were probably reading through the many old books on Carlisle's shelf. When I questioned Jasper about how Carlisle was handling everything, he told me that Carlisle blamed himself too much for everything. He felt as if he had failed his family by not being there to save Bella during labor. His life was about saving people and he could not save one of the lives that he cared about most. Although I knew that there probably was not much he could have done to help, Carlisle still was upset at himself over it.

I loudly ran into the house, not taking anytime to control myself. Jasper immediately sensed my emotions and ran down the stairs to great me. I was still slightly hysterical and jumped into his waiting arms when he came down. The sobs that I had been fighting earlier came now as Jasper held me safe in his arms.

"Alice? What happened to make you so upset?" Jasper said in the southern accent I loved so much. I felt his calming influence slowly start to work on me as my sobs subsided. The rest of my family save for Esme was now in the room. As I calmed down more, I started thinking of the best way to ask for their help. I did not know how to make them believe me. I just knew that if they did not, I would go and track down Bella regardless.

"Please Alice! Just tell me what's wrong!" Jasper started pleading with me when I had not answered him yet.

I knew I did not have any time to consider how to tell them so I just started talking.

"She's alive," I whispered. I felt like I could not control myself if I spoke any louder. Everyone froze at my words. They all instantly knew who I was talking about. I just needed them to believe what I say.

My eyes glazed over as a vision came to me. They were all disagreeing with me, trying to get me to see reason. They did not believe me. It hurt that they would not trust me on something like this. As if I would lie about something like this. I would not even tell them if I was not absolutely certain. I could not give them hope for something that would not come true, but it was true. They needed to believe me.

"I knew it," I said shaking my head. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." I started shaking as I held back more sobs from escaping my lips.

"Alice honey, you need to calm down," Jasper told me as he held me tight to his chest. He could feel my hysteria and anger towards them right now. I could not help it. I was so frustrated with them.

"Listen to Jasper, Alice. After you have calmed we can discuss why you believe this is true," Carlisle said calmly. I was inclined to follow the directions of my fatherly figure. Though I knew that from my previous vision, they would not even listen to what I would try to tell them. Knowing this, I did the exact opposite of what Jasper and Carlisle wanted me to do.

"No! I will not calm down!" I yelled as my anger escalated. I had never felt so strong of an anger and frustration with anyone besides Rosalie for what she did to my best friend, my brother, and my niece. "None of you are going to listen or believe anything I say! I need you're help but I will still go without it!" I pushed myself forcefully out of Jasper's grasp and made to the door.

They all tensed to grab me. "No! Don't stop me!" I yelled trying to get out before they could.

Just before Emmett got to me something came crashing through the window. I turned to look at what it was and my mood instantly changed to happiness. There she stood, half bent over in a crouch. Her brown hair was in knots and her clothes were in shreds. Bella had defiantly changed. She did not even care in the slightest that her body parts were put on display almost as if she was not wearing anything at all. The old Bella would have been blushing from her exposure. It was now not a possibility. I had a feeling she would not miss her blush.

She was growling a ferocious growl. I was intensely glad it was not directed towards me. It put Emmett's growl to shame. She was crouched protectively in front of me, protecting me from what she thought was a danger to me.

As a smile filled my face I laughed like I had not laughed in three years.

Bella was home.

************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7 Home

_Disclaimer: __Twilight__ and the other books in the Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer_

_***********************************************************************_

"_There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again"_

_-Margaret Elizabeth Sangster _

_************************************************************************_

_Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen_

_************************************************************************_

_Just before Emmett got to me something came crashing threw the window. I turned to look at what it was and my mood instantly changed to happiness. There she stood, half bent over in a crouch. Her brown hair was in knots and her clothes were in shreds. Bella had defiantly changed. She did not even care in the slightest that her body parts were put on display almost as if she was not wearing anything at all. The old Bella would have been blushing from her exposure. It was now not a possibility. I had a feeling she would not miss her blush._

_She was growling a ferocious growl. I was intensely glad it was not directed towards me. It put Emmett's growl to shame. She was crouched protectively in front of me, protecting me from what she thought was a danger to me. _

_As a smile filled my face I laughed like I had not laughed in three years. _

_Bella was home. _

_************************************************************************_

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen _

************************************************************************

After Alice had started yelling out, it felt like a natural instinct to go to her and help my supposed friend. The though of her being in danger of anything left me strangely frightened. Part of my mind was telling me that feeling that way is unnatural for someone I had just met, but the rest of my mind disagreed. Although I have no memories of our time together other than the one in the school, I somehow knew that Alice was important to me. I could not let any pain come to her. I _cared_ about her.

I did not stop to think as I jumped through the window of the strange, white mansion that almost looked out of place in the forest. The sound of glass shattering was loud in my ears as I watched each individual piece fly around me. The glass that hit my body caused no damage. Even stranger was the fact that I was not surprised by this. I somehow already knew that the glass shards would not hurt me as I crashed though them. I could feel the strength that I had in my body. I felt my strength in my muscles that caused me to think that nothing could ever damage me.

After entering the room, I immediately sought out Alice and guarded her body with my own. While sinking into a protective crouch, I let out a deadly growl that challenged anyone to try to get past me.

In front of me were four beautiful faces. Three of which I remembered from my recent regain of memory. I recalled their names from my memory as I studied their faces. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all wearing the same mask of shock and utter disbelief on their faces. They openly stared at me while I crouched there before them.

The other face looked vaguely familiar although I had no hope of remembering from where I had seen him before. He was a tall beautiful blonde that again wore the same expression of the other three beside him. Given what I learned from my memory, I guessed him to be Carlisle although I could not be sure.

The next thing that happened surprised me. From behind my crouched form, Alice started to _laugh._

Her laugh was not just a slight giggle but full out laughter. What could be so funny to her at this time? The mood was not joyous; she should be frightened by the vampires in front of me.

Then I remembered that there was no way she would be frightened by her family. Somehow I knew that they would not do her any harm. Alice knew this too. Though I was still confused as to why she was yelling before and trying to get away from them. You don't do that to your family, the people you love right?

With Alice's laughter, the faces in front of me changed as slow smiles crept up on their faces. It was like Alice's happiness was projected around the room. I myself started to feel the happiness build up inside me.

When Alice stopped laughing, she immediately jumped to hug me. My first instinct was to move away before she could touch me. But I knew this was Alice, she would not hurt me. I still had to resist the urge to throw her off when she latched herself to my back and quickly kissed my cheek.

Being here with Alice strangely felt _right._ It felt as if this was where I was meant to be, although something was a little off. It was like I knew something was missing but I did not know what.

I picked Alice up and off my back and placed her in front of me. I knew I could not resist hugging her. I gave her a hug to show how much I needed and appreciated her.

"Oh Bella, you're finally home," Alice whispered to me. I knew she was right. This was home.

"Are you okay Alice?" I asked wanting to make sure she was really alright after all the yelling that was going on before. I looked back to her family to make sure they did not do anything that hurt her.

"Of course" she said while letting go of me. She turned around and gave her family an all knowing smile. "I told you so," she said it in such a childish way that I had to laugh. Everyone else was still smiling while I laughed at her.

Just then a woman with caramel hair came in through the front door. She almost knocked the door into me with the force she was using. She slammed it open, catching it with her hand just before it hit the wall.

"Who did this to my Window!?" The woman yelled in anger. It was strange but I was frightened by her. I suppose because I was the one who caused the window to be broken as it is.

Everyone was silent as she looked from face to face around the room. When her eyes landed on me and widened in surprise.

Why was everyone so surprised to see me?

************************************************************************

"_Sometimes only a change of viewpoint is needed to convert a tiresome duty into an interesting opportunity."_

_-Alberta Flanders_

_************************************************************************_

_Jane Volturi_

************************************************************************

Tiresome is an eternal life. The same experiences that happen day after day are always predictable and rarely ever change. With the same old happening every day, you learn to not take fore granted the rare changes in the repeating world.

It was a few days ago that Demetri and I were informed of what we would be doing today, a change was what I was looking for and I had no problems carrying it out. We are now in the western side of Canada on Aro's orders. It seems as if there is an increasing number of shape shifters in an area around here. We are here to asses the situation here.

Aro is the type to need to have everything under his control. He has to know every single thought about anything and must be able to direct it. You would not ever want to be the one keeping him from his controlling power.

We just finished observing the shifters. With as much practice as we have had, they had not even known that their main enemy was only feet from them. Although it would not matter much if they did. These weak creatures have no hope against the powerful pains I can emit. I have met very few who do.

As I was running through the forest, a familiar sweet odor came to my nose. Demetri and I both stopped as he surely caught the scent also.

I followed him as he followed the scent. Demetri was also good for using scent to track as well as using the mind. It is a rare occurrence that someone could escape from him.

It was then that we came to a stop, hidden behind the trees. We both watched as a small figure came into the clearing in front of us. They were moving much too quickly to be human and judging by the scent was some sort of vampire, although even I could tell that the scent was off. When we both got a look at her we gasped.

_Un bambina._

She was small and quick with her movements. She looked as if she were not any older than nine or ten with her gleaming bronze curls blowing in the wind behind her. She had a joyful smile on her face as she looked over her shoulder quickly before speeding up again.

There was something wrong about the way she ran though. It was not as graceful as it should have been. She was also breathing heavily as no vampire should. Without our need to breath we could easily run for as long as we wanted to without tiring or with loss of breath. But the most obvious difference between the girl and a vampire was the fast, thrumming heart beat coming from inside her chest.

Before we could act, a blur came into the clearing from the same direction the child had just come. The figure was moving at such a great pace that I myself had trouble following it with my eyes. When it reached the girl, he grabbed her into his arms quickly before putting her behind him as he crouched in front of her, protecting her with his body.

I recognized the man as one from the Carlisle's coven. In front of me was Edward, the one who had come to Volterra years ago begging for his own death. He had given the argument that he did not want to live anymore with his human love Isabelle dead. It was lucky for him that Aro refused his request as Isabella was actually alive.

I was sickened by this love story. How could one of our kind come to think of a human this way? I suppose the Cullen coven was always strange. They had a strange aversion to drinking human blood and would only drink the blood of forest animals. It almost made sense for them to do other unusual things.

Although it seemed at the time that their was going to be a happy ending after they left Volterra promising for Isabella to become human in near future, it was not anywhere near that.

Not so long after they left, we were sent a wedding announcement declaring Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen happily married. Alec and I had a good laugh with that. The only thing they had left to do was change Isabella into a vampire.

It was a year or so later that Aro got impatient with not knowing the status of Isabella's transformation. He sent a card asking for information about this. What we got back was shock.

I remember Aro telling me about how Edward had tried to confirm their marriage and could not control his blood lust. While on their honeymoon Edward had apparently drained his wife dry of blood. Carlisle told us of how Edward ran off by himself after this happened and the Cullens had not heard of him since.

Until today, I was Edward had found a way to kill himself. He was so sure of getting himself killed the last time he thought his human was dead, that there was no way I could believe he would let himself continue living when her death was caused by his hands. But here he was, just as alive as ever with an interesting creature hiding behind him.

It was obvious that the mind reader could hear our thoughts and knew that we were here. We both stepped out into the clearing so that we were in full view. With the way that Edward was growling at us, we knew to stay far back from him.

"It is good to see you Edward and a surprise to find you here," I said to him when he stopped growling enough to allow me to speak. He knew from my thoughts the double meaning to my words. It was not just a surprise to find him here in the forest, but to find him still on this Earth.

"Yes, I am also surprised to see you here. Although I can not say it is a good one," He replied in a controlled voice. His words were expected. No one ever really wanted to be visited by any member of the Volturi.

"What a shame. Who is the young one that you have here?" I questioned about the girl behind him wanting to get to the point.

"Renesmee," he answered in short.

"What a strange name. It is very unique as she appears to be," I was still trying to figure out what species she could be. Although she appeared as a vampire, I could tell she was not one.

"You are correct," he answered. I could not tell if he was answering my thoughts or my original question.

"Well it seems that you have some explaining to do," Demetri cut in. I could tell that getting the answers that we wanted was not going to be so easy.

************************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8 Ache

_Disclaimer: __Twilight__ and the other books in the Saga are owned by Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

"Anyone can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person at the right time, and for the right purpose and in the right way - that is not within everyone's power and that is not easy."

-Aristotle

* * *

* * *

_Isabelle Marie Swan Cullen_

* * *

_Just then a woman with caramel hair came in through the front door. She almost knocked the door into me with the force she was using. She slammed it open, catching it with her hand just before it hit the wall._

"_Who did this to my Window!?" The woman yelled in anger. It was strange but I was frightened by her. I suppose because I was the one who caused the window to be broken as it is._

_Everyone was silent as she looked from face to face around the room. When her eyes landed on me and widened in surprise._

_Why was everyone so surprised to see me?_

"Oh, my...," the woman gasped while covering her mouth with her right hand. It seemed that she could not resist hugging me as Alice had so she ran up and covered me with her arms. My instincts were going off like a siren telling me to get away from the smothered feeling, but another side of me loved it. It felt so good to be in her arms, she reminded me of my own mother.

My eyes opened wide as a memories of my harebrained mother Rene and I filled my head. I remembered the many activities that she would try, only to give up and try something new after a week or so. I particularly remembered the time that she and I went to a weight training class. Every movement was stiff and painful during that time.....

While I was thinking of that, another memory was triggered. I quickly let go of the woman I was hugging. I was more surprised by what I saw than what I felt in this memory.

_I was standing in a bathroom, in front of a mirror. At least I was pretty sure it was my own reflection in the mirror, as I have never seen myself. It was strange to see myself look so...weak. I felt so powerful as the moment. Was it possible that I was not always like this? _

_I was covered in bruises. Dark, ugly purplish spots covered my entire naked body. I remembered thinking at the time that it was only as bad as weight training with Rene. That was most likely why I was reminded of this now. _

_The mirror image of myself was staring in shock. I suppose it was because of the bruises, but at the moment I found the way feathers were stuck in my hair to be humorous. _

"_How did you keep from laughing at this?" I heard myself ask referring to my hair. I was curious as to who I was talking to while naked like this. I could not have just walked around like this around everyone. Then I remembered that I was married and I was probably talking to my husband. In the memory I had my same wedding ring on so I must be married._

_I waited for a voice to return my question, but it never came. I started to turn around to look at someone......_

"Bella," I heard Alice's voice call to me, bringing me out of the memory.

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on the couch now. I had been so distracted with the images going on in my head that I did not notice being moved. Their faces were all around me staring at me anxiously. They were probably wondering why had zoned out like that.

"Are you alright dear?" The woman asked. I realized that she must be Carlisle's wife Esme.

I did not know if I was truly alright. Ever since I had awoken it felt like there was something missing in the pit of my stomach. It had eased tremendously now that I had met the Cullens, but there was still the absent feeling.

I was overwhelmed by the feeling. My hand went to rest on my stomach, and I realized that I expected to feel something. It felt as if it was second nature to feel something moving there with the touch of my hand. I realized that nothing was there other than the perfect shape of my hard stomach. I started to feel very uneasy.

"Something is different about me," I said since I had not yet answered Esme. "I don't know what it is, but I feel as if something…..a part of me is missing." I was hoping that she would give me the answers I needed.

Esme, and also everyone else in the room looked sad, as if they heartbroken by what I just asked. I tried to wait patiently for someone to say something. After no one did, I was overwhelmed by the feeling to find what was missing. As my emotions increased I saw Jasper look at me suddenly, and the feelings started to ease.

_No! _I thought as I started to forget what I yearned for_. _Though the emotions of loss were crippling, I did not want to forget them. I had already forgotten and lost so much I did not want to loose anymore. If I forgot about the aching feeling, I would also forget that there was something I needed to find.

I started growling at Jasper because I somehow knew that he was the one that was doing this to me. As I was fighting back the emotions, something began to change.

"Stop Jasper", I growled out loud towards him. I was a little shocked with the lethal sound coming from my voice.

I let out a gasp of surprise when a blue sort of bubble formed came quickly around my body. It stuck to the curves of my body for a split second before reaching out and wrapping itself around Jasper so that we were both covered with it.

That was when Jasper became completely immobile.

* * *

Aro Volturi

* * *

The sound of quick footsteps became evident as their sound travelled from the halls that came from behind the rooms that were two over from the one we were occupying at that moment. The sounds of these footsteps were quite graceful compared to the twenty or so pairs that shuffled and tripped along to their fate behind hers.

It was Heidi back from "fishing for her pray" as she liked to call it. The dim-witted humans were easily attracted to her beautiful look and so, they followed her. Just like a fish would follow its food. I found it quite comical that Heidi "fishing" would imply that she would provide the bait, and in this case become it. When in all actuality, these fish were now the prey and not the predator.

The humans were settled in the room right to ours while they waited for our arrival. Many pieces of art from our history here in Volterra were arranged in the room as to ease the minds of our prey for the time being. Most of them had probably thought that this was just a tour of the ancient castle that we occupied. They would experience so much more than just a tour.

"Are you prepared for the feasting my brothers?" I asked of Caius and Marcus that were seated next to me. I rose from my seat and turned to face them as I waited for an answer.

Before I got one, we were interrupted by the opening of a door from the left, which was unexpected. When I saw the face of our new company I was instantly again joyful.

"My beautiful Jane, it is so wonderful for you to join us once again," I told her. She had been sent with Demetri to check a situation over in the American continent.

"As it is to see you, my masters." She said as she bowed toward my brothers and I.

"It seems as if you are just in time my dear. The feeing is about to begin. Would you care to join us?" Marcus asked. I already knew that she would. I was very surprised when she refused.

"I am sorry master Marcus but there is something of importants that I must share with you all if I may," Jane told us. It was unusual for this sort of thing to happen. I started to think that it may be a problem concering the shapeshifters that she and Demetri were sent to look at.

"Of course you may dear Jane," I spoke.

She held out her hand as she began to walk over to me. I understood that she must want me to see for myself what she had seen.

When she placed her hand in mine I was shocked.

"It seems as if Edward Cullen is till alive..." after a long pause while I checked to make sure that Jane nor myself had mistaken what we saw I continued. ".....and so is his daughter."


End file.
